


mating call.

by KatTheFirePheonixWolf



Category: Mission: Magic! (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, During Canon, Failed Attempts at Wooing, M/M, Musical Instruments, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheFirePheonixWolf/pseuds/KatTheFirePheonixWolf
Summary: Being the only gay kid in a school in the 1970s sucks. (Takes place during Episode 3, Dissonia)





	mating call.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been so busy w/ my job, sorry  
> here, have some gay mission: magic! shit

_Great, this is just great._ Socks thought, as Harvey walked into the room. Out of all the other kids in the Adventurer's Club, he had to fall for Harvey.  
  
Harvey. Fucking Harvey.  
  
Socks didn't believe it either, and he was the one that had the crush.  
  
"Wow, I can't wait until Miss Tickle sees what I'm going to show the class!" Harvey said, holding up a harmonica.  
  
"Eh, is that one 'a those Phoenicians?" Vinnie chimed in, raising his hand.  
  
 _God, you're so stupid, Vinnie._  
  
 _So._  
  
 _SO._  
  
 ** _Stupid._**  
  
Socks looked at Vinnie, smiling fakely. "It's a harmonica, Vinz. It's a type of instrument you blow into with your mouth."  
  
"Oh, yeah, like you like doing!" Kim piped up from the back of the room.  
  
Socks flushed very red, and started fiddling with his hair. The rest of the group knew he was the only gay kid at school, and he was often teased for that. Even then, he still remained friends with them, because, after all, it was just playful ribbing, and they meant well.  
  
After all, the Adventurer's Club had an African-American kid and an Asian kid, so it wouldn't be out of the ordinary that there would also be a gay kid in the group.  
  
"Y-Yeah, something like that." Socks replied. _Gee, you suck a dude's dick once, and you get branded for life._  
  
Harvey quietly stared at Socks, then started playing his harmonica. "I bet I can play this better then you." He said, smirking.  
  
Jesus Christ, Harvey's smirk turned him on so much.  
  
 _God, I gotta impress him. I have to._  
  
Socks walked up to Harvey, feigning anger. "Oh yeah? I'm a miracle worker with the harmonica, and you know that!"  
  
Harvey handed over the harmonica to Socks. "Lemme see you try."  
  
 _This is my chance to woo him._  
  
Socks was about to play the harmonica, but he didn't realize that Miss Tickle was behind the classroom door.  
  
The harmonica made a ghastly sounding noise, and Socks pulled the harmonica out of his mouth, astonished.  
  
"What did you say about you being a miracle worker?" Harvey said, smirking with that fat face of his still.  
  
Socks started stuttering, looking embarrassed as Miss Tickle walked into the room.  
  
"Hi, Miss Tickle!" The class rang out cheerfully.  
  
"Hi, Miss Tickle." Socks warbled out, his cheeks very, very red.  
  
 _There goes my chance of wooing Harvey..._  
  
Miss Tickle yammered on about what the class were going to do today, as Socks looked at Harvey.  
  
 _...Well, maybe another time._

**Author's Note:**

> now i must go on back to my job now  
> got patients to work on xD


End file.
